Victoria (Civ4)
Victoria (24 May 1819 – 22 January 1901) was the monarch of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland from 1837 until her death. General Info Victoria leads the English in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Redcoat Unique Building: Stock Exchange Starting Techs: Fishing, Mining AI Traits Victoria is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: gold (5) and growth (2). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 30 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 8 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 110 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 90 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 160 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Victoria served as English monarch for 64 years - the longest reign in English history. She took the throne at 18, after the death of her uncle, King William IV. At 20 she married Prince Albert, to whom she bore nine children. The couple was very much in love and co-ruled for twenty years. She and Albert were quite interested in science, and in 1851 they inspired the hugely successful Great Exhibition in the Crystal Palace, the proceeds going to establish a number of public museums, including the Albert and Victoria museum; which remains one of the world's finest museums even today. During the early years of her reign Victoria was a quite active monarch, and she won the hearts of her people with her modesty and practicality. It was during this period that she performed her greatest service to the British people: she oversaw the transition of the British throne to a constitutional monarchy. When Albert died in 1861, Victoria was devastated. She went into permanent mourning, retiring from the day-to-day rule of her country and secluding herself on the Isle of Wight, where she was increasingly involved in somewhat dubious spiritual exploration. Her self-pity was legendary - a remarkable change from her youthful modesty and enthusiasm. Victoria's isolation and indifference to the management of her country left room for extremely talented prime ministers, such as Gladstone and Disraeli, to guide Great Britain into a golden age of prosperity and expansion. During this period the Empire came to dominate half of the world's area and population - including India and much of the Orient, as well as large chunks of Africa, Asia, North America and a goodly portion of the Pacific islands. Victoria believed that Great Britain had a mandate from heaven to bring the ignorant peoples of the world beneath the protection of the British flag. She felt that she personally had a duty to these untutored people, to educate and clothe them, and most importantly, to bring them to the church. During her reign, Great Britain grew from a moderate European power into the second greatest empire the world has ever known (exceeded only by the Mongol empire of Genghis Khan), an Empire on which "the sun never set," far overshadowing Imperial Rome in size and might. The Diamond Jubilee, celebrating Victoria's 60th year as monarch, dwarfed in pomp and majesty anything that a puny Caesar could have ever mustered. Trivia The background shows the Crystal Palace, an exhibition hall. Category:Financial Leaders (Civ4) Category:Expansive Leaders (Civ4) Category:English Category:British Category:Imperialistic Leaders (Civ4)